In modern wireless telecommunication systems, digital modulation can be used to transfer digital data over physical channels. By mapping data to predefined symbols, where each symbol sets the characteristics of an analog carrier signal, digital data can be transferred long distances. A mobile device, also referred to as user equipment ‘UE’, on receiving the modulated data, which may have also been interleaved, encoded, spread and scrambled, would attempt to extract the data out of the received signal.
As mobile devices are typically limited in storage, processing and battery capacity. Therefore, while there is a need to accurately determine the transmitted data, it is desirable for these portable devices to achieve this accuracy while maintaining strict computational restrictions to reduce battery usage, ensure low latencies, and minimise storage space usage.